3-Aminopyrroles have not previously been known to have an anticonvulsive effect. 3-Aminopyrroles, which in the 4- position have an aminocarbonyl group (German patent No. 2,605,419), or a carbonyl group (U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,502), have been described as having a CNS activity. This activity is actually referred to as sedating or analgesic, but neither published results were found nor were any confirmed by test results. These compounds are said to be prepared by modifying aminopyrrole derivatives, which in turn are obtained from .alpha.-aminonitriles and .beta.-dicarbonyl compounds (German patents Nos. 2,605,419; 2,439,284; 2,462,967; 2,462,966; 2,462,963; British patent No. 21,492,663; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,502). Six esters of 3-morpholino-4-arylpyrrolecarboxylic acid with a very limited substitution pattern have been prepared by cyclizing 3-alkoxycarbonylmethylamino- 2-arylthioacrylic acid morpholidine (A. Knoll, J. Liebscher: Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin 1985, 628). Nothing was found published about any pharmacological effect of such compounds. 3-Amino-4-arylpyrroles, the amino groups of which are, however, not substituted, were obtained by the reduction of the corresponding 3-nitropyrroles (J. M. Tedder, B. Webster: J. Chem. Soc. 1960, 3270).
3-Amino-2,4-diphenylpyrrole is described as being formed by the self-condensation of phenylacylamine (S. Gabriel: Ber. Dtsch. Chem. Ges. 41 (1908) 1127).
The known prior art does not describe any 3-amino-4-arylpyrroles, which are substituted at the amino group and have an anticonvulsive action. The substituent variability of the known compounds is very limited.
The compounds known as having anticonvulsive properties also have the disadvantage of unwanted side effects, such as neurotoxicity.